The Past
by Bebop Boy
Summary: Spike's past comes back to him, and he doesn't know how to deal with it..........


Authors note; I don't own any Bebop ri  
  
  
  
  
  
{{ Faye walked into the road, one hand to her mouth holding a cigarette, the other holding a beer, which was against her lips. It was a quiet night on Mars, and she was rather bored. She walked back to the Bebop, thinking what she was doing. Maybe I should be a thief. Then I'd get more cash then this stupid bounty hunter job. A thought that had crossed her more then once. She hadn't realized that this job had little to no food, no cash for more smokes, and defiantly no quality entertainment.  
  
She found herself back at the Bebop, sighing. She went in, and flopped on the couch, unfortunately right on Ed.  
  
"Faye-Faye! Stop it! Get off!"  
  
"My name is not Faye-Faye, kid, it's Faye, say it once!"  
  
"Get OFF, Faye-Faye!"  
  
"Ugggh." She had no choice. Ed was a hopeless lunatic. Just like always. She got up, and went over the the chair. Not good either. Ein, that damn dog. Always somewhere, and wherever he was, he was in the way….. }}  
  
  
  
That was the memory that Faye was having, until she was slapped awake to her current predicament. She had been captured by Vicious and some of his cronies. Spike should be here, since she had gone on a kamikaze mission, to find Vicious. Spike was on a mad quest for Julia. He was certain that she was still alive. He figured that the best way to find her was through Vicious. But that's what he thought.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. Those handcuffs may be a bit uncomfortable, but they aren't meant to be comfortable. You will lead me to Spike, so I can finish him off."  
  
"Do you ever think about the people that you've killed, or the people you are planning to?"  
  
"Why would somebody do that? It just brings on guilt."  
  
"Well, maybe you should think about that, since guilt is a human feeling"  
  
"Don't make me kill you."  
  
"Fine, fine….." her voice trailed off in the dark. His footsteps echoed through the sewer line, which, to Faye's disgust, was still in use. There were two men standing ten feet away from her with sniper rifles. "Damn it, Vicious! Let me go!"  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
"You can't do this!"  
  
"She's right, Vicious." Two of the four people there knew that voice. Spike Spiegel. What a surprise.  
  
"Ah, I was hoping you would join us, Spike." With a motion of his hand, one of the cronies shot Faye through the head, just before being shot through the heart.  
  
"Sonova….." he couldn't finish his last words.  
  
There were four gunshots fired, one killed the other crony, one was dodged and hit Faye in the neck. That last two went into both Spike and Vicious' shoulders. Blood sprayed everywhere, and the two men staggered. There was a look of bitter hatred in the eyes of those men, and then Spike looked at Faye, knowing she was already dead, but just to see how bad it was. Mistake. Vicious used his good arm to pull out his katana and slice Spike across the stomach.  
  
"Awww, shit!"  
  
"I have you Spike. All this time, I've spent tracking you down, I finally have you in my reach."  
  
Vicious must not have noticed the Jericho 941 Custom gun that Spike favored in Spike's hand. Vicious paid dearly for that lack of concentration with a bullet hole in his stomach. Both men, shot, bleeding, staggered off, knowing that it was far from over. They would finish this.  
  
Spike pulled out his communicator, ready to contact Jet. He walked/crawled over to the bleeding lump which was Faye. She had a bullet strait in the forehead, blood streaming out of the wound. The left side of her stomach was also bleeding freely, and she was cold as an ice cube. Spike himself had blood flowing pretty steadily out of his shoulder and the slash to his intestines was soaking his mid and lower sections with warm blood.  
  
He looked away from the gory site and picked up his communicator. Time to talk to Jet. He was in no condition to fly, and neither was Faye. He activated the communicator and punched in Jet's number. "Jet! Jet! Come in, Jet!"  
  
"Spike? What is it?"  
  
"Oh my God, Jet, Faye's dead. I'm badly wounded. I'm giving you the coordinates so you can pick us up on the Bebop. Neither of us are in a condition to fly our ships"  
  
"Ok, I'll be there as quick as I can."  
  
Nearly an hour later, Jet came down to the street where Spike had dragged Faye. It was a tough job, considering she was dead weight and he was pretty busted up.  
  
Jet ran from the Bebop, picking up Faye. He took one look at her, and lost control  
  
"DAMN IT! THIS WHOLE THING HAS TO STOP! I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT! Spike! Get in the damn ship!"  
  
Spike hobbled over to comply, and thought of all the things he had done. He just thought that maybe back on the Bebop, he would just flop on his bead, curl up, and die of stress. But he knew it wasn't going to happen. If he hadn't died a thousand times already when he should have, he was not going to die from any natural causes.  
  
Jet put Faye's body down on the examining bed. He noticed something odd about her face. It didn't look quite like Faye. He searched around her neck, and found a thin black line. He grabbed it, and to his surprise, it pulled up. He lifted off the mask. It was a woman he didn't know. She had short red hair, and bright green eyes. He decided he would call up Spike later to see who she was.  
  
Spike walked into his room, to find Faye. He laughed. So, it wasn't you, was it?"  
  
"No." she laughed with him. Both pulled out some cigarettes and lit them in sync. They laughed again. "Tell me about you past, Spike"  
  
Spike looked surprised momentarily, then he smiled. "I guess that I have to let it go sometime.  
  
"It was three or four years ago when I left the Red Dragon Syndicate. Remember Mao Yenrai? He was the leader of it, and there were four members that I was most intimate with. The firs was Vicious, who was my best friend and partner for a very long time. The second, and two of the least important, was Shin. There was Mao, and then, the most important, Julia" he paused, to let Faye think for a moment or two  
  
Who the hell is or was this Julia person? Probably some bitch from Spike's syndicate.  
  
"I curse, and yet cherish the day that I met Julia. She was an angel from hell, or a demon from heaven. She was a lover of Vicious', and she was the most beautiful woman I had met. I realized after a short period of time that I loved her. She once found me nearly dead after a huge fire fight I was in, and she nursed me back to health. I knew before that I couldn't admit that I loved her, but it slipped in the pain and confusion. She admitted that she had the same feelings for me. We made sweet love. I tried to convince her to leave the Syndicate with me, but she had her doubts. I told her to meet me in the cemetery the next day. I brought red roses and had a vehicle ready. But she never showed. I threw the flowers on the ground, and then my cigarette. The flowers burned, and I walked away. I knew that I would not see her again for a long time." His voice trailed off. He then told how he had faked his death to escape the syndicate, and ended up with the Swordfish and with Jet. She was totally blown away by this story and she was absolutely, for a reason she could not say, falling in love with Spike……..  
  
  
  
  
  
So? What do you think? I can continue this story, and I will, but for now I have to leave it up to you to decide whether it was good or not. E-mail your comments to BebopBoi@hotmail.com and don't forget to give reviews! 


End file.
